My Sister Changed My Life
by KameKame-chan
Summary: After an incident at the mall including her, her boyfriend, her sister, and an echidna, Rouge's life changes drastically. She doesn't know for better or for worse, but she's starting to question some things. Knuckles/Rouge/FC love triangle. AUish.
1. 1 First Impressions Are The Lasting Ones

**And it's finally finished! The rewrite is here! And oh my, in the two years as a writer I sure have changed. I do apologize for the ending, I don't really know what happened. We're gonna need some real Knougieness to beat that.  
**

**Haha, well, this is a whole lot different from the original! And like three times longer! Like, without the author's notes and all, this chapter is 3,799 words! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written!  
**

**And it also continues after the ending of the original. Haha, well, I'm proud of it! Even if it's crappily written! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin.  
**

* * *

Rouge's POV

Today was the day that my boyfriend, Alpha, and I were finally going to go on a date without my sister. I was looking forward to finally having some alone time with him since we got together two years ago. For some reason my mom was always needing me to babysit her, even though she'd be home anyway. Whatever, I was finally having my date. We were going to the mall to hang out, maybe get some shopping done. I didn't really care what we did, I was just so happy.

I pulled on a purple tank-top and a pair of dark blue jeans, slipping on a pair of black sneakers on my way over to the mirror. I looked great, if I do say so myself. Though I still needed my make up, of course. I applied blue eyeshadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. I took another look, thinking '_Damn girl, you lookin' fine'_. I went downstairs to the kitchen where I found my mom and sister. My sister, Sandy, was looking adorable as ever in her pink sundress, her hair in two pigtails. I noticed that she was wearing her pink sandals. I looked over to my mom who had her long white hair in a bun, cooking something.

"Where's Sandy going?" I asked her.

She looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm gonna be busy today so you're gonna need to bring Sandy with you. I hope it's no big deal," She said.

"Nah, Mom, it's fine," I said, trying to sound like I didn't mind.

Problem was, I did mind. I got my hopes up too high to finally have a date alone and now here I am, bringing my sister along. I smiled and nodded, feeling like I was going to cry. I turned to leave, my face contorting quickly to one to match what I was feeling. I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed. Why'd she have to wait to tell me at the last second? I hope Alpha'll be okay with this. He probably will be, since he loves Sandy.

I heard a knocking on the door and called out that they could come in. I didn't pay attention to who opened the door and sat on my bed. I just knew that they were very light.

"What'sa matter, Rougey?" Sandy asked me, crawling up next to me and giving me a hug.

"I'm just overreacting. I was looking forward to finally having a date with Alpha alone, you know?" I answered, hugging her back.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. I'll try and make sure not to be too loud! You just gotta watch me! I promise I'll be good!" Sandy grinned.

"I'm holding you up to that, alright?" I said, patting Sandy's head.

"Uhuh! Don't worry I'll be so go-" Sandy was cut off my another knocking in the door.

"Come in!" I called to the knocker.

A gray wolf opened the door and stepped through, immediately being attacked with a hug from the smaller bat.

"Woah, hey there, Sandy," He grinned and hugged her.

I sat up and slid of the bed, walking over and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around both of us, removing them a few moments later. Sandy continued to cling to his arm.

"She's coming with us," I informed him, patting Sandy's head again.

"Well, that's awesome!" He replied, picking Sandy up.

Just as I thought, he didn't care one bit. I was a little hurt by the fact it was no big deal she was coming along. I sighed and smiled.

"You ready to go, Sweetie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be driving," He answered, kissing my cheek before walking out.

I smiled and followed him out to his car, which was a small blue convertible. I watched as he lifted Sandy over the door and dropped her onto the tan cushioned seat while I opened the passenger's side door and stepped in. He did the same but on the driver's side. He turned the car on and we were off.

"So I was thinking we could start by getting something to eat at the food court" Alpha said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm fine with that, and Sandy's over there shaking her head like a maniac. I think she'd like it, as well," I replied as he pulled into a parking spot near the entrance of the food court.

We walked inside and Alpha sent the two of us to get a table while he went and got food for us. We told him what we'd like and headed our separate ways. I grabbed Sandy's hand, telling her I didn't want to lose her. She nodded and we started looking for a table. I finally spotted an empty one and looked down to Sandy to let her know, but she wasn't there. Somehow she had gotten out of my grip. Without me noticing, too! I mentally yelled at myself, but my main task at hand was finding Sandy. It wasn't too hard, because I heard a scream that sounded just like hers. Coming from the middle of the food court. I quickly ran towards where I heard the scream.

* * *

Sandy's POV

Okay, I KNOW I shoulda stuck with Rougey, but I heard someone say something that I didn't like and I HAD to set them straight. As soon as I heard it I easily slipped my hand out of hers. It's such an easy thing do! Especially when you've got my tiny li'l hands. So anyway, I heard someone say a curse word. One Daddy says sometimes when he's REALLY mad. I don't like the word so I headed in their direction. As I got closer, I heard the voice say more curses. The voice belonged to a bright red echidna with pretty hair and a white symbol on his chest. I was getting really fed up with this guy's language so I walked up and immediately started scolding him.

"Hey! You shouldn't say things like that!" I yelled up at him, he was really tall compared to me.

He cast a glance down my way but quickly started conversing with his friends, a blue hedgehog with spikey hair and a bald belly and arms and a yellow fox with two white tipped tails and a white furred belly. It made me mad that he was ignoring me so I punched his leg. His attention immediately turned to me. He was glaring intensely, but I just glared back.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked me, not breaking the glare.

"You shouldn't curse like that! It's bad!" I told him.

"I will say whatever I damn well please. No little girl isn't going to stop me," He said as his glare intensified.

"Don't SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" I screamed, getting really upset now and started slamming her fists on him.

Suddenly he got extremely angry at me, swinging a punch towards me. I screamed as loudly as I could, jumping back to try and not get hit. I managed to dodge out of the way. Just barely, though. I felt the brush of wind as his fist missed me. He pulled his fist back and turned back around.

"Damn kid," I heard him say under his breath.

I was seriously annoyed.

"I said do-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

The cause? I'm not sure, I just know he threw another punch in my direction and something got between us, taking the blow instead. Upon closer inspection I realized it was Rougey! She had taken the punch for me! She was clutching her side, wincing. She glanced my way then waved her free hand towards the sidelines. I was so scared, but I did what she wanted me to do. I rushed over to the sidelines, watching closely. She had turned around and started yelling at him. He looked kinda worried. Though I noticed a slight pinkness had come over his cheeks as he looked at Rougey.

* * *

Knuckles' POV

God, this kid was so annoying. She kept insisting I stop cursing every time I did. It was seriously grating on my nerves. I had just nearly punched the goddamn girl, somehow she dodged, but I seriously did not care. Hopefully she'd leave me the hell alone. I sighed and turned around to get back into the conversation with Sonic and Tails.

"Damn kid," I muttered under my breath, trying to calm my nerves when she started preaching again.

"I said do-"

I cut her off, swinging another punch in her goddamn direction. Can't this fucking kid take a hint?! This time my punch connected with something. Though it was too dense and stable to be the obnoxious brat. I looked at what I had hit, a bat that looked a lot like the nuisance had clutched her side, wincing in pain. I stepped back, this girl looked like she might be something to worry about. I watched as she motioned to the sidelines and the girl ran to the far side. That's when she stood up and glared at me.

And if looks could kill.

I would be dead seven-thousand fold. Her glare was so hateful, so intense I was terrified. I nearly dived behind Sonic when she started walking towards me. I managed to hold my ground though.

"What do you think you were doing?" She asked me, her words raging, hatred on every sound.

All I could muster was a small eep. The bat started walking closer, a little too close for comfort. In fact, a lot too close for comfort. She had walked so close I could feel the rage emanating off of her.

"Why the hell did you fucking attack her?" She asked, whispering.

I realized now why she sent the smaller bat to the farther sidelines. If I wasn't about to be murdered brutally, I would've congratulated her or something stupid like that.

"I- She was pissing me off," I answered, getting a grip of myself.

"Well how about you pay the fucking price," She seethed, still whispering.

Before I knew it, I was toppled to the ground. The bat had managed to knock me over be shoving my legs over. The fall was really fucking painful. I climbed back up and she prepared to dodge an attack. Which she did. I launched a punch towards her abdomen, but she easily stepped to the side and something extremely painful hit my back. All I knew was I was on the ground again, throbbing pain where the attack landed. I decided my best move would be to sweep my legs under hers to knock her to the ground. I did just that, and she toppled over. Landing right on top of me. I couldn't help but blush a little as her head slammed down into my chest. I glanced over at Sonic and Tails when I heard kissy noises coming from them, causing me to only blush more. God, this was so embarrassing. Sonic started laughing and then ran off to who knows where. I grumbled and punched the bat lightly on the head. She finally started moving again, realizing what was going on. She slammed her hands down next to my face, bringing her head close to mine, giving me the scariest fucking glare ever. She moved her head closer.

"If I ever see or hear from you again, I will murder you on the spot," she hissed as she slammed one of her fists painfully onto my face before pulling herself off of me, stomping on my stomach once for good measure, which knocked the wind clean out of me. God she was painful. Ruthless. Beautiful. I decided I hated her more than the other bat. She stormed away, over to where she had motioned the smaller bat to go. Sonic was talking with said bat, but when he saw the older one coming his way he dashed off. I was finally able to breath again and slowly stood up, glancing over at the bats, who now had a wolf with them. I glanced over at Sonic who winked at me suspiciously. What was he up to?

I grumbled as I got up, quite a bit of pain throughout my body, only getting worse as I walked over to Sonic.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"You'll see!" Was all he said.

I sighed and decided not to push it.

"Let's get outta here," I almost commanded as I walked towards the door.

I looked back at the bats. The older one was giving a kiss to the wolf while the smaller one hugged him. Well, his leg. My gaze landed on the older two and I felt a sudden pain. It was like jealousy, but I can promise you, I was not jealous. I hated her fucking guts. Why should I care what she did. I looked away and Sonic caught my gaze, grinning widely and giving me a thumbs up. I glanced over at Tails who was also smiling. I grumbled and turned my back on the food court, heading towards the door. I didn't want to chance bumping into her again.

* * *

Sandy's POV

I did just as Rougey motioned me to do. I scrambled for the edge of the ring of people that had formed, watching. I was terrified up until I saw Rougey stomping up to the mean echidna. I could see how enraged she was as she started to move in closer. She was whispering so I couldn't hear what she had to say, but I'm sure she was teaching him a lesson! I watched closely as she swept a foot under his, causing him to crash to the ground. In fact, a whole fight broke out! I watched, worried Rougey would get hurt, but she seemed to take him down easily. At some point though, the meany knocked Rougey over and she toppled on top of him. A few seconds later the blue hedgehog ran off, only to appear next to me.

"Hey, you know that bat, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, she's my sister," I answered, not peeling my eyes from them.

"Well, can you give her something for me?" He asked again, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper and a pencil.

"Yeah, sure!" I looked at him.

"Thanks, Buddy!" He said as he wrote something down on the paper and handed it to me.

"A phone number? But why?" I asked, looking at it.

"You'll have to wait and find out! If you want, try and be in her presence when she calls it, alright?" He replied, laughing.

I nodded and glanced over at Rougey and Jerky McMeanypants, yeah! That's what I was gonna call him from now on! I looked over at them and saw Jerky laying on the ground, Rougey coming this way. The hedgehog saw her coming and waved good bye before dashing off, back over to where he was originally standing.

"Rougey! You're okay!" I said as I ran up and hugged her.

"Of course I am. I'm not gonna let a fake tough guy like him mess with you," she said as she hugged me back.

"Oh! By the way! Here!" I handed her the slip of paper, she took it and looked at it questioningly.

"What's this for?" She asked me.

"You'll see! Make sure I'm around when you call it, okay?" I answered, giggling a little.

"Alright. If you say so," she said skeptically, putting it in her pocket.

I grinned at her just as I spotted Alpha stepping up to us.

"What's been goin on here?" He asked.

I ran up and hugged him, Rougey doing the same.

"It's a long story, but basically I beat someone up," Rougey answered before giving him a kiss.

I giggled and hugged him tighter.

"She beat up the guy that was trying to attack me cause I was trying to help him!" I said.

"Oh, is that what the screaming was from?" He asked.

We both nodded, me more vigorously.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay now. I got food!" He said as he broke the hug, holding up two bags from Mr. Wonald's.

Rougey directed us towards the table and we sat down to eat. I looked around to see if I could find Jerky, but he was nowhere to be found, which made me glad. We finished eating and we did a lot of shopping. I even got several new dresses! I couldn't wait to show Mommy. Around seven we decided it was about time to head back home, Alpha driving. We got home pretty quickly and I ran inside, my bags in tow. I burst inside and ran up to Mommy, giving her a big hug.

"Mommy! Look at my new dresses!" I squealed as I dumped them on the floor.

She picked them up and looked at them, smiling.

"They're beautiful, Sandy," She said, placing them back in the bags.

"Heehee, I know!"

"So Rouge and Alpha are still outside?" She asked me.

"Yep!" I answered, watching as she walked over to the window.

She pulled the white curtains back and we both saw Rougey and Alpha kissing. Mommy quickly closed the curtains, muttering something about making out in the privacy of outside. I didn't really care what was going on and rushed upstairs to put my dresses away. I didn't really put them away, just threw the bags onto my bed. I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. Mommy was there finishing up dinner. When I ran in she asked me to go let Alpha know he could stay and eat. I nodded and rushed out. I swung the front door open, but they were nowhere to be found. My eyebrows scrunched. Where could they have gone? I glanced around and decided to check the car before going back inside. I walked up to it and pressed my face up against the glass to peer inside. Yep, they were in there. Though it took me a second to realize what was going on.

The scene before me kinda scared me. Alpha was sitting on top of Rougey, who didn't have her shirt on and they were kissing. It looked like he was taking off her pants, though I didn't get a good look because I didn't WANT a good look! I ran back to the house and into the kitchen, clinging to Mommy's leg.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" She asked, leaning down.

"I saw something I don't think I should have," I mumbled.

"What did you see?" She asked softly.

"I don't wanna explain it. But it was outside in the car. I dunno if you should go look," I said, clinging tighter.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to. C'mon, let go," She said as she started walking.

I immediately let go and followed her. I stopped on the porch though, watching her from afar. I didn't wanna see what was going on.

* * *

Alpha's POV

I pulled up next to the driveway, turning the car off. Sandy immediately bolted up to the house, carrying her bags of dresses with her. I looked at Rouge and she laughed a little. We both got out of the car and I walked over to her side.

"I had a nice time today," I said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Once we were finally eating, I did, too," She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You'll have to tell me what happened later," I said, placing my hands around her waist to return her hug.

"Don't worry, I can fill you in," She replied, resting her head on my shoulder.

"So, Rouge, you ready to go inside?" I asked her, sliding my hands down a little.

"Oh, not just yet," She said as she leaned in, a mischievous spark in her eye.

I quirked an eyebrow, smirking a little, leaning in to give her a kiss. She kissed back. I pushed her against the car and kissed her deeper. She slid us along the car so that we were against the back, moving one of her hands to open the door. I knew where she was going, and carefully we slid into the backseat, keeping the kiss going. Once were were all the way in I shut the door with my foot. I slipped my tongue out and slid it along her lips. She opened once I had gone around and I slid it in. I delicately slid my hands up under her shirt and started to pull it up. That's when we broke the kiss, so I could get her shirt of all the way, revealing a skin colored bra. Once it was off, I leaned down and kissed her again. My hands slid down and undid her pants, preparing to slide them off. I was almost past her knees when there was furious knocking on the window and the two of us looked up. Seeing Rouge's mom tapping it, looking quite upset with us. She raised an eyebrow, which told Rouge to get her clothes back on and for me to get the hell out of the car. Rouge sighed and pulled her pants back up and her shirt back on. Once she had her stuff back on we climbed out of the car, where Rouge's mom was ready with a lecture.

"Rouge, get your ass back inside. Go sit on the couch. And don't you dare turn the TV on. I'll talk with you in a moment," She commanded her.

Rouge slunked inside, Sandy following behind her looking worried.

"As for you. Alpha, we really do like you. You're the best one of Rouge's boyfriends, but if you're going to start trying to get in her pants I'm really not going to be pleased with you. I think you should go home now," She told me.

I nodded, apologized and then walked over to the driver's side, slipping in and driving away.

* * *

**See what I mean? I'm sorry about that. Anyway, the next chapter will be started once I finish the next chapter for my other story. Which I'm about to get to work on.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! As are critiques! Have a nice day/night! *Heart*  
**


	2. Author's Note (VERY Important)

**(This is pretty much the same exact thing for YTIRO but I changed a few things)  
**

**So this entire "chapter" is one giant(Kinda small, I guess?) author's note.**

**What I'm about to say makes me so angry, upset and disappointed with myself. And I can't apologize enough.**

**Basically I'm never updating this story again.**

**My reasons:**

**1. Now, I know I only just started writing this, but I just don't want to write it anymore. I don't enjoy it. So I really just do not want to keep doing it. I'm doing what I hoped I would never do and I feel awful. But it's more painful for me to write these stories.  
**

**2. I've gotten really really insecure with my writing. I'm not completely sure of the reason, but I think it might be because of some of the reviews I've been getting on my stories recently. And I'm noticing it's only on my older stories that I hate anyway. But it's still a blow to the self esteem, y'know? I put time and effort into it. Even if it was ages ago, past me still wrote it. I wrote it and people bagging on it is apparently not helpful to me. It hurts. It hurts and nobody understands.**

**3. I'm not even in this fandom anymore. The only reason I've kept writing as far as I have is because I didn't want to be the person who writes a story but never finishes. (It's not like anyone cares if I quit, anyway. No one actually reads this.)**

**Which brings me to my next topic.**

**I don't want to have people in the future come read this story, actually enjoy this piece of crap and want more, so I'll be deleting it in like a week or two. Or whenever I actually get around to it. Who knows. If you actually enjoyed it, you can save it or something. *Shrug***

**I'll probably keep doing oneshots. But definitely not for this fandom. Homestuck and Soul Eater will probably be getting quite a bit of my love in the future.**

**Anyway. Yeah. That's all I really have to say.**

**Bye.**


End file.
